Secret Play Partner
by FictionGriffon-07
Summary: On the mission to the wave, Naruto's seal weakened far more than expected. The exposure to the Nine Tales' Chakra caused him to lose control of his mental state, unlocking his inner darker, smarter, stronger self. The side of him that grew at each beating, every insult and every punishment Naruto received. How will he learn to cope with this extreme lack of control?
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Play Partner**

**Chapter 1. Mr. Foxy came to play!**

* * *

**Full Summary:** On the mission to the wave, Naruto's seal weakened far more than expected. The exposure to the Nine Tales' Chakra caused him to lose control of his mental state, unlocking his inner darker, smarter, stronger self. The side of him that grew at each beating, every insult and every punishment Naruto received. How will he learn to cope with this extreme lack of control? Other personality based on Menma, team 7 that learn to actually work together.

**Author Note:** Hi Everyone! Wow, it's literally been years since I have posted on Fanfiction. Sorry! Anyway, the important thing is that I am now finished my high school education and am currently on a gap year. I am getting back into my writing between picking up more hours at work. To start, I'm re-doing these god-awful chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Inner Naruto"**

*sound effect*

**Warnings: Spoilers! Mention of mental instability, my _own depictions_ of bi-polar disease. This is entirely _fictional_, bi-polar disease is vastly different and you should conduct your own research for references. **

**Hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Your chances of escaping my house of mirrors are zero. That is absolute."

The hunter nin's voice echoed through the dome, bouncing off the walls and seeping through the cracks onto the bridge. For almost a second the air seemed to be completely still through the mist. Unmoving, as the world seemed to halt for only a few sparse seconds.

Naruto's chest shuddered as he let out a ragged breath. His muscles burned as he reached a heavy arm up to his chest. Clutching the fabric of his jacket helplessly, desperately applying what little pressure he could muster to his struggling lungs, burying his knuckles into his sternum.

His mouth felt dry despite the saliva pooling beneath his bleeding tongue, wedged between his teeth to help muffle the groan of pain.

He had just been hit with a direct blow of senbon, hitting him with so much force he was thrown off balance, hitting the ground with a gruesome thud. His elbows creaked as they bared the brute of his weight against the stone, his buttocks burning with pain as his tailbone bruises.

The senbon stuck out of him as if he human pincushion, blood seeping out of each wound and staining little red blotches though his horrid orange jumpsuit. His muscles ached from inside as they ripped and tore. He coughed as his lungs heaved, blood spilling into his mouth and dribbling down his lip.

The world remained at a halt as Sasuke saw Naruto's body hit the ground in the edge of his sight. Like a bomb had gone off, his ears started to ring, the sound of Naruto's scull hitting the stone becoming deafening. As his brain registered what he was seeing, his surroundings sped up again, his eyes widened and his fists clenched until they were white.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out, worry laced in his words before he could stop himself, a moment of irrational panic as he watched his teammate lie unmoving.

Snapping out of his daze, his legs unstuck themselves from their concrete fear as the Uchiha ran over to where Naruto lay.

Naruto groaned and bit back a yell, curling in on himself, his body seeking comfort in the fetal position. His teeth screeched as he mashed them together and clenched his jaw.

"Naruto, are you able to get up?" Sasuke kept his voice low, quick to hide his concern under a stoic tone. Kneeling down next to his teammate, crouching despite the wince his body made at the jolted movement.

Naruto let out a forced gasp of air in reply, shoving his arm beneath his upper body. Intending to use his forearms to brace his upper body up; he focused contracting his lungs as much as he could, using his damaged core muscles to lift himself.

Sasuke let his gaze zip around him, scanning their surroundings in a desperate attempt to avoid another surprise attack, "Try not to use any more chakra. That's only going to help him now," his voice wary.

Finally able to push his upper body off the ground to a comfortable position, Naruto's weak glare met the back of his teammate's head.

"I know Sasuke, I…Know." Naruto's voice was broken and forced as he spoke through clenched teeth, before his arms supporting him gave out and his body hit the ground again.

_'Argh. We can't go on like this, he's blocking every move we make. I've got to find a way to out maneuver him.' _Sasuke thought, his brows furrowed.

With a grunt Sasuke slowly stood again, the beads of sweat stuck to his pores rolling down his limbs. _'My eyes have adjusted to his movements.'_ With a flash of color in the corner of his eye, Sasuke spun around, the hunter nin suddenly appearing in one of the mirrors only for a few split seconds, before sending senbon flying towards them at an alarming speed- the simple flick of his wrist all it taking to launch the deadly needles.

"Looking for a counter attack? I'll save you the trouble."

Sauske's whole body twitched as instinctual reaction kicked in, his hand equipped with kunai swiping in front of him, successfully deflecting the gleaming projectiles coming his way. Not bothering to register as to why and how he was able to even see the weapons in such clarity.

_'What?!'_ The hunter thought in shock as his disbelief set in as to how the genin was able to counter his attack.

Falling to one knee, Sasuke evened out his breath and turned his head to his teammate still on the ground, unmoving. "Get up loser!" Sasuke gasped out in frustration.

Naruto's body shook as he tried once again to get up, letting out a pained groan as his joints creaked and his tendons complained.

_'I'm aiming at his vital spots now, but I can't seem to get a direct hit.' _Thought the hunter-nin.

Managing to balance himself on his sore tailbone, Naruto sat and directed an angry sneer in the direction of their opponent.

"I know what we have to do Sasuke, believe it." Naruto choked out, wiping the blood off his chin with his sleeve.

The hunter-nin, whose illusion now appeared in all the surrounding mirrors, started to hail the deadly sharp senbon on the pair. _'It's not just luck, he's fighting to protect his friend, that's why he's so determined. But he can't possibly see all the needles coming-'_

Naruto desperately swung a kunai around with one arm, his dominant arm across his chest in a helpless attempt to protect his vital organs from becoming further damaged.

Sasuke let out a bated breath, not daring to remove himself from his defensive stance. Flinching at the pain shooting up his hip, he cautiously let his eyes slide down at his leg, now paralyzed by the needles.

_'-My movements are beyond human speed, and yet…He's tracking them…somehow. Whatever he's doing…I need to stop him- Now.'_ Thought the hunter nin as he blurred out of sight.

"He disappeared! Where did he go? How can he just, vanish?" Sasuke said aloud, whipping his head around furiously in all possible directions, confused.

"Naruto, you idiot, you better not pass out again, I can't keep protecting you like this!"

Naruto's eyes widened, before narrowing again in anger as he took in the words from his teammate.

"Well then don't! I never…Asked for your…help…argh..." Spoke Naruto before his eyes rolled back, his voice dying out as his remaining energy left him.

Snapping his head around to the orange clad boy just in time to see his body hit the floor, Sasuke felt his muscles constrict as the panic set in.

"You can't revive him. He has reached his limits." Sasuke turned to the direction of the voice, glaring hard at the now singular image of his enemy, the expressionless fake hunter nin mask taunting him.

In a moment of last effort frustration, Sasuke crouched, swiping up some of the abandoned senbon at his feet, launching them back towards the hunter's image. His teeth clenched harder as the weapons hit the ice mirror blankly, barely marking the surface before falling to the floor disappointingly.

"Impressive. You have excellent moves-" The young Uchiha whipped his head around to look behind him, towards the taunting voice again, just in time to see the flash of steel as the hunter nin threw more needles at him.

"-Your attacks are very skillful-" Dodging the senbon, Sasuke gasps as he misses them by the skin of his teeth.

"-But you've reached your limits as well."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A high pitched giggle tunneled down the empty passageways of Naruto's mind. First sounding like an amused child, it slowly got louder and louder, resonating off the metal pipelines and sewage-like underpasses. The sound soon turned forceful, angry and out of control, laughter became screeched yells of insanity.

A much louder, deep roaring growl of fury ripped down the halls, drowning out the high pitched wails.

**_….Silence you imbecile!_** The same inhuman voice rumbled, booming.

**"OhhhhhHHH~! Mr Foxy is Angrrryyy~ Hehehehe! You've done it now! Done it! Over! All over!"**

**_"Shut it! I'll rip you to shreds!"_**

Silence creeped through the halls, as minutes seemed to pass by. But soon, a soft, very uneven child's voice sang through, echoing creepily what seemed to be a lullaby.

**"Oh, come, mr. foxy won't you come,**

**to play~?**

**Come to play in my playground~**

**We can play, all day long,**

**don't you see mr. foxy~?**

**No one will come, no one will go,**

**your screams will stay with me~**

**I promise to love all of my toys,**

**We can be, **

**just like those other boys,**

**I promise**

**Come Foxy,**

**Come play with me,**

**Oh I beg,**

**Pretty, please~"**

Naruto woke with a start at the end of the lullaby; panting hard and sweat drenching him from tip to toe, making his clothes stick to his skin uncomfortably.

Looking around, he noticed he was sitting in what seemed to be a scentless, thick, yellow liquid. Quickly standing upright as forcefully as he could, he instantly noticed the lack of injuries and pain that he seemed to be covered with when he was last awake.

-When he was on the bridge. Suddenly his memories hit him like a brick wall, he was on the bridge. Trapped in the fake hunter nin's ice dome with Sasuke. Sasuke.

Frantically, Naruto looked around, his breathing coming out in shallower breaths as he failed to try and stay calm.

**Naruto POV**

_'Where am I? How did I even get here, where ever 'here' is!? Is Sasuke okay? Is he even alive? Is my team and the bridge builder okay? I need to find them! I need to find them and help them! Now!'_

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked down, debating how I would be able to escape the liquid pooling in this tunnel-like place. The yellow goo was thick and would be impossibly hard to run in. Shaking my head, I took a step, stumbling and franticly waving my arms around to keep my balance. Growling in frustration, I tried to gather chakra in my legs.

Only to find out I seemed to be unable to gather any chakra at all. In fact, I couldn't even feel my own chakra!

I seemed to be so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice a boy speeding towards me from one of the dark halls.

By the time I had noticed the boy's presence, it was too late and we were both knocked to the ground as we collided.

"Gah!" **" Eep!"** We both let out a yelp at the unexpected collision.

I immediately put my arms in front of me as I was knocked off my balance, intending brace myself before plunging into the liquid below us.

But instead of meeting the familiar sensation of the cool glue-like substance, I fell straight into another chest, bare and hard, knocking the breath of mine.

Warily, I winced my eyes open, sight colliding with crimson red pupils staring dead into my blue ones. They were big and round in curiosity and wonder. They held the innocence of a child's, but at the same time, the color burned with hidden bloodthirsty maliciousness.

It took me a second to register our position and where I had landed, before I ripped my gaze away and repelled myself off him, stumbling around for my sense of gravity whilst spouting apologies.

The boy just continued to stare at me, studying, as he sat in the pooling substance. Letting my eyes wander, I finally got the chance to take in what he looked like.

Nervousness flushed through me as a noticed the unusual familiarities between us.

The boy had jet black hair with fire-engine red streaks, the unruly spikes styled just like mine, but with longer bangs at the front. He had paler skin and whiskers marred his face just like mine, but darker and more prominent on his ghost-like face. He wore rags for pants that seemed to be falling off his skinny but well-toned frame, scares burned into his milky skin all over his bare chest.

I supposed he around my age, 12, mostly because he looked to be the same height and similar build to me.

I reached my hand out towards him, noticing he didn't seem to be getting up out of the water….stuff.

"Sorry about that." I voiced, shooting him my trademark fox grin.

The boy just stared at my hand before excitement seemed to bloom over his features. He leapt out of the liquid at an alarming speed and took bold a step towards me, right up next to my face.

I went to step back in surprise when his hand shot up from his side, gripping onto my cheek so hard it made me wince.

He gasped and let go, leaping back immediately and put his hand to the side of his mouth.

**"Kyuuuu-! Naru chan is back! He came to see me! Kyuu! Kyuu! You wouldn't believe it! *Gasp* The cake! Kyuu-chan, the cake!"**

Not even turning around, he latched onto my arm so hard, I thought he might've intended to tare it off.

**"You won't believe it! Believe it! It's time to play!"**

* * *

How was it? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know and **REVIEW~!**

I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but don't panic, I will make sure to explain it all in later chapters.

Thank you for reading! I hope that this **re-write** is much better and I hope that his version will make a little more sense. I am currently **re-writing chapter 2** and will post it as soon as I can!

Note: The lullaby is to the tune of 'Come Little Children.'

Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Play Partner**

**Chapter 2 - Unleashed**

* * *

**Full Summary:** On the mission to the wave, Naruto's seal weakened far more than expected. The exposure to the Nine Tales' Chakra caused him to lose control of his mental state, unlocking his inner darker, smarter, stronger self. The side of him that grew at each beating, every insult and every punishment Naruto received. How will he learn to cope with this extreme lack of control? Other personality based on Menma, team 7 that learn to actually work together.

**Author Note:** Hi Everyone! Wow, it's literally been years since I have posted on Fanfiction. Sorry! Anyway, the important thing is that I am now finished my high school education and am currently on a gap year. I am getting back into my writing between picking up more hours at work. To start, I'm re-doing these god-awful chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_"Kyuubi"_**

**"Inner Naruto"**

*sound effect*

**Warnings: Spoilers! Mention of mental instability, my ****_own depictions_**** of bi-polar disease. This is entirely ****_fictional_****, bi-polar disease is vastly different and you should conduct your own research for references. **

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

The boy just stared at my hand before excitement seemed to bloom over his features. He leapt out of the liquid at an alarming speed and took a bold step towards me, right up next to my face.

I went to step back in surprise when his hand shot up from his side, gripping onto my cheek so hard it made me wince.

He gasped and let go, leaping back immediately and put his hand to the side of his mouth.

**"Kyuuuu-! Naru chan is back! He came to see me! Kyuu! Kyuu! You wouldn't believe it! *Gasp* The cake! Kyuu-chan, the cake!"**

Not even turning around, he latched onto my arm so hard, I thought he might've intended to tare it off.

**"You won't believe it! Believe it! It's time to play!"**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Pain continued to shoot up my arm as the boy tugged harder, dragging me down one of surrounding sewer-like passageways. After the strange boy stopped calling out to the mysterious 'Kyuu' I felt the weight of heavy uncertainty drop to my stomach.

I gave a rough jerk back.

"Hey! Stop it! I want answers!" I managed to say sternly, as I focused on not letting the boy tear my arm out it's socket, his speed not letting up. Without chakra I felt helpless and this boy seemed so much stronger than me, despite us being the same height and build.

He briefly looked behind him, straight at me with an ear-to-ear grin, just like mine, sending a shiver down my spine, it irked me that someone could look so much like me.

All of a sudden he quickly rounded a corner to a different passageway, and I felt it. Like someone had punched me in the chest the air was knocked out of my lungs. As if someone slammed weights down on my back, weighing me down and crushing me. I took a desperate gulp of air but even the air was thick and muggy.

The boy finally came to a halt, turning to face me as I crouched on the ground trying to breathe, the gooey substance now the least of my worries.

**"Mou...Kyuu-Kyuu..Naru-chan doesn't seem to be able to handle your aura..."**

_'__Who is this Kyuu person he keeps talking to? I'm so confused, none of this makes any sense! I've never felt an aura this intense! This…Kyuu thing can't possibly be human! Is this all a dream?'_

I snapped my head up to the look at the boy who was completely unaffected by the intense pressure. I felt a hand slapped to my back as he pouted. I would've flinched back, but the invisible weights pressing down on me kept me paralysed still.

**"It's 'kay, you'll get used to it soon- Then we can play!"**

"Play?" I wheeze as my chest constricted painfully.

My question went unheard as the boy plopped himself down next to me in the yellow goo and started to hum a tune. His lips twitched every few seconds, seeming to be holding back a grin just like a small child trying not to smile after doing something mischievous.

My gaze slipped back to the floor as I focused back on breathing. After a couple of minutes, some of my questions seemed to arise again with my curiosity.

"Who...is...Kyuu? Where...are we?" I heaved out, finding it harder to speak than expected.

The boy didn't seem to hear me though, continuing to ignore me as he captured in himself in his own song.

"Hey!" I shouted, annoyed.

He started giggling between verses in the melody, it was high pitched and eerie as his eyes widened in excitement.

He put his hand to his mouth, clawing at his face and nails digging into his gums, starting to sing, his voice trailing along the words untuned.

**"Hey Mr Foxy, **

**What, are you**

**doing today?**

**The skies, are gray, **

**Don't you…**

**want to play?**

**My friend, is gone,**

**Shut me away,**

**But that's, okay**

**Because he's on his way**

He turned to me, a malicious grin splitting across his face. His canines were pointed and dipping just over his bottom lip, bleeding, and wedged between his teeth.

I let out a shout of surprise, launching myself back out of his reach, falling on my behind and crawling with my arms. Refusing to take my eyes off him as he stood slowly, hunched over and swaying. His pupils burned into mine, gaze unwavering as his raised an arm from his side towards me, nails blade sharp and at least an inch in length.

"What the-!?"

At the sound of my voice he seemed to pause, his grin switching instantly into a sickly sweet, innocent smile, his hand flipping palm up, as if he was offering me a hand getting up.

**"Hehe, see, you're used to it now! Time to play! The cake! OOhhh, don't forget the cake! Hehe!"**

Frozen in disbelief for the quick turn of events, I ignored the offered hand, which merely only seconds before- was ready to shred me apart. A clear frown drawn on my face, I slowly stood on my own, noticing that indeed, the intense aura was no longer quite so unbearable. I kept my muscles tense and my guard up, I could be in some serious trouble and I'm tired of not knowing what's going on!

"Seriously, what the hell is going on!? Hey-!"

Ahead of me the boy was already moving away, stepping with a bounce in his step and a tune on his lips. His grin never left his features and he never seemed to tire.

Letting a grunt of frustration slip, I begrudgingly followed the boy. Slowly, I noticed the yellow goo seep into an orange colour and the walls lined with pipes and chains got wider, opening out.

Soon enough, we seemed to reach the end of the hallway, stepping into a huge room, so voluminous the ceiling and walls were shrouded by darkness making them hard to spot. Two colossal golden barred doors making up the other end, reaching from the ceiling to the floor. In the middle of the doors where they met, a circular lock sat lodged. It was imprinted with runes I didn't recognize, but the circular pattern had me thinking of the swirly thing on leaf nin uniforms. Above the lock was a sheet of silk scroll, worn down and fading, kanji for 'seal' written on it.

"What-" I started, only to be silenced as the boy swung his hand up, signaling us to stop.

That was it. I was so sick of being ignored and brushed off. I was going to get answers no matter what, my team is in danger!

"No! You stop! None of this makes sense and I'm so confused. Tell me what's going on already damnit!"

We halted in our steps and the boy seemed to waver, before looking directly at me blankly.

**_"_****_You dare disturb me brat…"_**A loud, booming voice rung out from behind the bars, before two sinister eyes appeared, glowing yellow whites with red slitted irises, thick black lines lining the outside of the eyes.

A red glowing light started to illuminate the room, along with the return of another wave of demonic killer intent.

I felt the air get caught in my throat, creating a lump, painful- no matter how many times I swallowed, it wouldn't recede.

**"****Look what Yuma found! Are you proud? Can we play? Oh please, please!"**

I remained at a standstill, my sight still locked on the enormous eyes staring us down as the 'Yuma' boy pointed his index finger at me, before gesturing to himself, looking proud with a face splitting grin plastered across his face.

**_"Oh? Well we meet at last brat…" _**The words were animalistic and growled with a slightly amused tone.

"W-where a-am I?" I choked out, cursing at myself for not being able to control the stutter in my voice. I bet it's like one those animals that can smell fear!

**_"We, boy, are in your mindscape. Where our souls inside you are housed."_** The voice seeming to be calm about the situation, despite seeming still so threatening and malicious.

_'__Inside my mindscape? So wait, this really is all a dream? If this is all inside my head, why is there a total nutcase and a beast- Oh.'_

Lifting my eyes from the floor, I forced my eyes to meet the glowing red ones.

"So y-you're..?"

The giant eyes blinked lazily with a slight nod of its head in confirmation.

I thought I would be angry. I thought I'd be more terrified. But instead, I just felt nothing but a numbness covering me. I know I should be more upset, this damn demon being the reason for so much of my suffering, and yet…I can't seem to well up the anger.

"Then…he-?" I ripped my gaze away from the monster to the boy standing…or bouncing…next to me.

**"Mou…What do you mean? I'm you!" **The boy did a twirl on the spot, before grabbing his hand in mine.

"What? How can you be- No way! Who- I don't even remember you!"

** "****You can't not remember me! We used to play all the time! It was so fun! Hehe! And now you're back, and we can play again! Hehe! Oh! Kyuu! Kyuu! The cake!"**

"That doesn't-" I was cut off when the Kyuubi let out a loud growl and exploded in smoke. I was shocked and my breathing picked up as I begun to panic, before I was able to gradually make out the faint outline of a tall figure behind the bars walking towards us.

The smoke dissipated and cleared quickly, revealing something I most certainly not expecting. Large glowing eyes belonging to a demonic fox no longer present, only a man was seen leaning against one of the bars.

He was well over six foot, and looked to be in his late twenties. He had long, crimson hair that flowed in thin strands down to his knees. He was extremely well built, toned with his muscles defined on his slim frame. Wide shoulders and a clear eight pack showing through the open loose black yukata. His skin was bronzed with a tan, spotless and unmarked. He had an orange sash tying the yukata up at the hips, splitting open again just above the knee, showing his slender legs and shoeless feet. The most shocking features however were his ears. Sporting no human ears, only two long twin fox ears adorned his head, upright and a deep red in colour, two bangs flowing on either side of his face.

Not only this, but nine plush tails whipped around behind him, forever flowing like ferocious sea waves, but never touching, like silk they flowed over one another. His eyes and red pointed gaze matched the Kyuubi's perfectly, his well-defined cheekbones evident on his perfect features.

I just stared, completely oblivious as Yuma poked my face a couple times with his finger.

**"Kyuu Kyuu, I think you broke Naru..."**

I snapped out of my daze as the man's expression turned grim at the boy poking me.

**_"I told you not to call me that, brat..."_**A deep and demanding voice came from the man as his top lip curled into a small snarl of distaste.

Slapping the hand away from my face, my jaw was slack with my loss for words, a dull ache in my temples beginning to form.

**_"_****_Yuma here, is your creation. Originally part of your soul, he harbored memories you wished to forget, your rage, your fury, your innocence. When he was locked away, your soul split in two. He is part of you."_**

I let my legs give out as I plopped myself down, not bothering to notice the yellow/orange goo had disappeared from the hard metal floor. My head was really hurting now, I cradled it with my hand as I tried my best to take it in.

Groaning, I let my head hang as I gave up, I will think about it later. More importantly, I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"How…do I get out of here? My team, they need me!" I snapped my head up to look at the two.

**_"Tch. You fainted weakling. You can't wake up until you gain some of your strength back." _**The Kyuubi rolled his eyes lazily as he looked down his nose at me.

"But there is no time! They need me out there!" I yelled, frustrated and impatient. The Kyuubi met my gaze but didn't even falter at my glare.

**"Oh! OH! I know a way! Can I? Can I? Can I? *GASP* Kyuu-kyuu, can I play?" **Yuma shouted, bouncing over to the Kyuubi with his arms out on either side, balancing on the heel of his foot and his head slightly lowered. His eyes were wide with excitement and a wide open smile was beamed at the man.

The boy then turned to me with the same look, I perk up as I gulped the lump in my throat. I was in no position to order the Kyuubi no kitsune around, I still have no chakra and I have no idea what his limits are in here.

"How? There is a way? Please! Tell me!" I direct my question mostly at the boy. If he really is part of me, he wouldn't hurt me…right?"

The Kyuubi let out a sigh.

**_"There indeed is a way. You are able to give your body to Yuma's consciousness, but he relies heavily on my power to make up for the lack of your soul and I'll be damned if you think I'll let you use me to save your pathetic team of yours."_**

I let out an angry snarl.

"PLEASE! I'll do anything! ANYTHING! Please…" I screamed at them both, letting my head droop as I felt my teeth grind together and my nails screech on the metal floor as I clench them. A deathly silence settles as not even Yuma moves.

**_"…Anything?"_**

"YES! Anything!" I retorted, not thinking it through before answering.

**"Oh! Oh! Oh! Kyuu-kyuu! He said anything! Anything! Anything! Hehehehe! Hehehe! Done it! Done it now! Play! Play now!" **Yuma's voice had gone up a pitch.

The boy started to skip around again, the insane grin splitting across his face again as he swayed from side to side, giggling. Nervousness started to creep up my spine at seeing that, instantaneously regretting my words prior.

Ignoring the black haired boy with a side glance, Kyuubi reached an arm outside of the bars of his cage, offering a graceful outstretched hand towards me.

Ignoring the hairs on my neck raising and the feeling in my gut screaming me not to, my unsteady legs stood, advancing towards the Kyuubi with heavy, shaking steps.

**_"Then come here boy…Come here and save your friends, come here and…play~"_**

I gulped desperately at the enlarging lump in my throat at the almost seductive tone he used, the bloodthirsty look in his eyes and the claw-like nails pointing directly at me.

Within reaching a within a metre away from the Kyuubi, my steps faulted only slightly. The world seemed to freeze before a hard force was rammed into my back, throwing me towards the man in front of me.

"Whaaa-" I yelped before I lurched forwards as a fist collided with my stomach.

"Urk! Urgh…" I could feel the bile rising at the back of my gullet before sharp claws pierced straight through my clothing and into my skin, slicing through my flesh like warm butter.

Right over the seal. I let out a pained scream before darkness evaded my vision, I could only faintly hear the sound of Yuma's giggles getting louder.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Meanwhile Out of the Mindscape - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Normal POV**

"You always…Get in the way...dobe…" Sasuke's words gurgled out as blood dribbled down his chin from his mouth, the crimson liquid spilling over his lips and dripping to the ground and the collar of his navy blue shirt.

Sasuke's red pupils adorning his newly awakened Sharingan rolled to the sky, as his legs gave out and his body fell with a horrid thud.

That was the scene Naruto seemed to wake up, just in time to see the fake hunter nin standing over Sasuke's body as it hit the ground in defeat. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight, but he did not move.

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade fall?" The enemy questioned, expecting an answer.

But Naruto just stared at Sasuke's body, before one pupil seemed to flash into a bright red colour.

Naruto's lip quivered, before cocking into a smile, a giggle slipping out.

"Hehehe, heh, Hahaha, haha, HAha, HAHAhahahaha…. heh."

The hunter nin took a step back in alert as Naruto's hair began growing slightly, covering his forehead and framing his face, all the while seeping into a coal black. His eyes now a gleaming red and his muscles tensing as they harden. His voice got deeper and his laughter got more insane, his nails grew into claws and injuries were healing, steam lifting off him as the needles previously lodged in his body hit the ground with a clang.

_'What? What is happening? What…Is this boy?' _Thought the hunter nin as he adsorbed into the mirror behind him for safer measures.

The laughter died out as the boy stopped transforming. His head dropped limp on his shoulders, appearing like he had fallen asleep, but then he spoke.

"Hey Kyuu, did….did Yuma do good? Can…Yuma…play now?" Silence followed, and the boy did nothing, but let a small smile grace his lips.

The Hunter nin, taking note of his chance, activated his jutsu, his image appearing in all mirrors again, launching deadly senbon at the unmoving boy while he still supposedly had the element of surprise.

But they didn't even reach the boy before a massive ***BOOM*** sounded throughout the bridge like an earthquake, red visible chakra exploding around the boy, twisting into long whip-like tails and cracking any mirrors even remotely close.

Sasuke's body was forced backwards by the shockwave, repelling him under the line of mirrors and out of the dome, dislodging the needles in Sasuke's neck, before the limp body rolled to a stop.

The chakra coated the boy completely, he crouched, balancing on his toes and staring dead at the hunter nin, his smile an unwavering mouth of pearly whites and sharpened canines.

"Kyuu-kyuu said Yuma can play now…How about, you play with me?"

_'This boy is clearly insane…I must finish this now, I'm already low on chakra.'_

But just as the Hunter nin had time to make only a few handseals, Yuma- previously Naruto, launched towards his mirror at a breathtaking speed, seemingly able to identify the real Hunter nin in all of the surrounding reflections immediately, the fakes ones now damaged.

Centimeters away from the enemies face, Yuma's grin got wider and his eyes did too with uncontained exhilaration. Cocking a fist behind him, Yuma threw a punch right into the stomach of the nin, tendrils of poisonous chakra drilling around his fist, smashing through the mirror and twisting into the gut of the fake hunter with a sickening squelch.

Watching as the body flew back, Yuma merely stood as the tails of the Kyuubi's chakra smashed and shattered all remaining mirror panels, obliterating the shards into nothingness under the sweltering heat. Slowly taking steps towards to where the Hunter nin lay, Yuma's expression perked up again at the sight of the body shakily getting up, his fun wasn't over.

Yuma, despite having an insane appearance, swaying around with his movements, stepped with such grace his steps were hardly heard. His moving form was like a panther coolly walking up to its trapped prey with no hesitance. His hands twitched in anticipation and the coils of chakra soon faded into his body.

The cloak of chakra around his body burned at his clothing, his shoes disintegrated into nothing, leaving him barefoot with silent steps. His jacket and shirt was next to be burned away, leaving parts of shirt flying off in the wind still alight in flames. All that was left was Naruto's pants, now charred black, burned at the ankle and barely holding onto his hips.

By the time Yuma was within a five metre distance with the hunter nin, they were standing hunched over as their mask fell to the ground.

_'I'm sorry Zabuza, I cannot defeat this boy…I have failed.'_

At seeing the Hunter nin's face, his steps faulted, almost like he was having an inner battle with himself. His grin disappeared and his eyes narrowed, he let out an inhuman scream and gripped his head in pain, crumpling to the ground as his eyes flickered between blue and red. His mouth opened in a silent scream before he gasped forced words, barely aloud, but vocal enough that the now identified Haku could hear.

"H-Ha…ku….R-r….un! Ru..n!" A tone deeper than before, the voice was not Yuma's. It was Naruto's being spoken.

Haku was conflicted with himself with whether to run or not. His heart thumped against his chest so hard he could feel it against his ribcage. His hands shook and red ran down his shirt arm.

Yuma's eyes stopped flashing blue and he stopped screaming. Closing his mouth into a closed smile, as his inner opponent was defeated. He chuckled evilly and got up from the ground as the recognizable sound of birds was heard.

Haku's eyes widened, his head snapping in the direction of the noise, whipping through handseals, hoping he wasn't too late. Practically leaping into the now formed mirror beside him, he yelled in agony as Yuma moved to grab him, only successful in taking a malicious swipe at his leg.

Yuma simply stood as his prey disappeared. Turning on his heel, he started to make his way over to where the sound of chirping died out. His expression was blank with his eyes barely visible, shadowed by his fringe. The sight he walked into was Naruto's sensei with his hand lodged threw his prey, an untouched Zabuza standing in shock.

"Mou….Kakashi, you seem to have taken my prey for yourself…What a shame." Yuma pouted at the scene.

Kakashi seemed to unfreeze as he took note of the other being, frowning at the words coming from the Naruto look alike. He turned back to the now dead boy in front of him, sighing lowly as he worked on removing his hand. Before Kakashi could answer the boy, that he was sure was Naruto, but at the same time…knew he wasn't, he was interrupted, by a chubby little man at the opposite end of the bridge.

It was Gatou.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, looks like the Demon of the Mist wasn't much of a demon after all. I knew you couldn't do it, good thing I didn't pay you!" Gatou cackled, the crowds behind him joining in in the senseless laughter.

Zabuza bristled in anger, laying the body of Haku down gently, closing his lifeless eyes. He turned to Kakashi with a grim expression, reaching for the handle of his blade.

"My business with you is over. As is yours with me." The two men looked down at each other, their hands stained with crimson, nodding with a silent truce.

But before either of them could make a move to advance towards the now common enemy, a malicious energy washed over the whole bridge. The air stool still and the only sound that could be made out was the retching of thugs losing their lunches at the fearsome killing intent. Yuma, the only one appearing to be unaffected by the aura, actually appeared to be emanating it. Walking coolly past the two jounin, Kakashi seemed to falter in recognition of the familiar red chakra.

"Naruto! No! Get back! Get control of yourself!" He heard Kakashi yell out to him, but Yuma just ignored him as he took a lax stance.

"What the..hell! What are you, boy!? You try'n to be be brave? Gatou shouted.

"Oh, no, no, no, you see, all I want is to play." Yuma grinned, disappearing in a blur, appearing right at Gatou's face, crouched and head tilted to the side.

"Won't you play with me?"

* * *

How was it? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know and **REVIEW~!**

I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but don't panic, I will make sure to explain it all in later chapters. I made sure to make sure that this one was longer, so I apologize in advance for all the errors, I will fix them gradually.

Thank you for reading! I hope that this **re-write** is much better and I hope that his version will make a little more sense. I am currently **writing chapter 3** and will post it as soon as I can!

Note: The lullaby is to the tune of 'Come Little Children.'

Bye bye!


End file.
